


One kiss is all it takes

by lightwood97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwood97/pseuds/lightwood97
Summary: „Can- Can you kiss me?”Magnus’ eyes widened as he stared, not knowing what to say.„Just one kiss and then we’ll never mention it again. I promise, I just- I need to know”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	One kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad yesterday and reminiscing about my 18th birthday and what I dreamed would happen with someone I was in love with and that little one-shot happened. It's the first fic I've ever written so don't be to hard on me.  
> Also I really, really miss Malec and I needed some fluff.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Kudos if you get the reference at the end ;)

It was the day of Alec Lightwood’s 18th birthday. He was having a small party, though as far as he was concern there really wasn’t much to celebrate. If he was being honest the party was just the way to get his family off his back. 

_„Oh come on, sweetheart” Maryse tried to reason with him. „You’re gonna regret not spending your birthday with all of your friends”_

_„Yeah, Alec. I already have a perfect outfit in mind” his sister, Izzy chimed in._

_Alec rolled his eyes and leveled his mother and sister with an unimpressed look. „Fine. No singing happy birthday, no wishes and no making a fuss around me. We’re gonna get pizza and play some board games and that will be the end of that”,_

_„Whatever you say, Alec” his mom answered shaking her head, smiling under her nose._

And so here he was, as much as he wanted to deny that, actually having a pretty good time. His small circle including his siblings – Jace and Izzy, one of his best friends Aline and her girlfriend Helen, Jace’s boyfriend Simon, his annoying little red-haired friend Clary (he had to admit he was warming up to her recently) and although he loved them all very much there was only one person he truly cared about being there with him – Magnus. 

They were best friends since they were kids and Alec has been in love with him for about half of that time, he was also positive Magnus did not feel the same. The closer they were getting to leaving for college the more Alec was thinking about coming clean about his feelings and yet - he always seemed to chicken out at the last second. He was thinking about it now and he must have zoned out at some point, lost in those thoughts because he suddenly heard Magnus’ voice very close to his ear. 

„Woah, where did you go? I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while”. Magnus laughed a little. 

„Sorry, just thinking” Alec turned his gaze at him and smiled. „What’s up?” 

„I am having so much fun but I actually have to get going” Magnus answered with an apologetic smile. 

„Oh, okay” Alec couldn’t hide his disappointment „Let me walk you out, at least” 

He turned to his siblings „I’m gonna go walk Magnus out, be back in a few” 

Izzy turned her head „No problem, I’ll keep the party going” she winked at Alec and turned to grin at Magnus „bye Magnus, see you at school” 

Magnus blew a kiss her way and waved at the rest of the crew „Goodnight, everyone” 

They walked out and for a while they were walking in complete silence. Alec was once again fighting with himself, trying to muster up the courage to finally do something about his feelings for Magnus. It felt like it was now or never but he could already feel himself backing out yet again. He didn’t even realize when they reached the front gate. 

„Alright then, I had a splendid time, Alexander. I’ll see you, tomorrow?” 

Alec didn’t reply for a second, visibly struggling to come up with something to say. The older one was looking at him expectantly but as the seconds went by with Alec still not saying a word, Magnus turned and started to walk away. Suddenly he felt an arm grabbing his and he halted into a stop. 

„Wait!” he heard Alec’s voice.

Slowly the older one turned around „Everything okay?” 

„Yeah…No…I- Can I ask you something?” Alec stuttered nervously. 

Magnus looked a little worried at this point „Of course. You know you can ask me anything. Always.” 

Alec was struggling to find words once again „Can- Can you kiss me?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he stared, not knowing what to say. 

„Just one kiss and then we’ll never mention it again. I promise, I just- I need to know” 

Magnus still stared trying to figure out what was happening. He realized he might have been quiet for too long when he saw Alec starting to back away. 

„Forget it. It was stupid. I’ll- I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

„I’ll do it” and if nothing else that sure made Alec freeze on the spot.

„What?” his throat suddenly very dry. 

Magnus walked back to him „I will kiss you” 

It was Alec’s turn to stare wide-eyed „are you- sure?” he suddenly felt shy. 

„Positive” he said bringing his hand up to touch Alec’s cheek. 

Alec was pretty certain he was going to die, his heart was beating so fast, he felt his blood rushing in his ears and suddenly he couldn't feel his legs. He stayed still, afraid to make a move. Magnus leaned into his space, Alec held his breath and then finally... finally he felt his best friend’s lips against his. He played out this moment ten thousand times in his mind but nothing could've even come close to the real thing. At first it was shy, a gentle press of lips, their mouths seemed to fit perfectly with each other. Then he felt Magnus tounge teasing his lower lip and Alec was defensless against him. He opened his mouth to him, their tounges instantly intertwining with each other. One of Magnus’ hands was now tangled up in his hair, bringing him impossibly closer. Alec circled his arms around his waist trying to hold on to the moment for a little while longer when he felt Magnus starting to pull away. They were both breathing heavily, no one saying anything yet. Magnus’ eyes were still closed when he took a big breath and finally opened his mouth. 

„Oh we are definitely mentioning it again” he blinked his eyes open and looked straight at his best friend. 

Alec felt his heart skip a beat „What?” he almost whispered, afraid to move or breath or do anythig that would ruin this moment. It almost sounded like- but there is no way, right? Magnus wouldn’t mean what Alec thought he meant. 

„Alexander, my darling, do you have any idea how long I have dreamed of this moment?” Magnus was smiling now.

„I- what?” Alec was sure he was imagining things „You can’t be serious. You don’t feel like that about me” 

„And how would you know how i feel?” Magnus was still looking straight into his eyes „I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. In fact, I don’t think I know how it feels not to love you anymore. And that kiss…that was magic and fireworks and it could only ever feel like that with you. Ever. There isn’t a power on earth that could keep me away from you now, so yeah...we are definitely mentioning it again” 

Alec had tears in his eyes by now „I am not entirely convinced I’m not just dreaming this but on an off chance I am not. Magnus, I am in love with you too. I have been for years and it’s honestly a miracle I held my feelings inside that long. Everytime you walk into a room I lose my breath. Your laugh is my favourite sound in the whole world. Whenever I look at you my heart wants to beat out of my chest. I very much hope I am not dreaming because I'm not sure I could let go of you now that I had a taste of your love” 

They were progressively getting closer and closer while they were talking and now their foreheads were touching. Happy tears streaming down both of their faces. 

Suddenly Magnus threw his head back laughing „It’s impossible to be this in love” 

Alec, who was still holding him in his arms, looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars „and yet here we are” he replied, kissing Magnus softly. 

He was wrong, so very wrong. Alexander Lightwood had plenty to celebrate on his 18th birthday. Finally getting together with who he was positively certain was the love of his life, being the top of that list. 


End file.
